Defeat the Huns
by Melanocortin1
Summary: Chloe never knows what to expect when she comes home, but one thing is for sure... She'll have an army to defeat the Huns one day. Kind of a sequel to VHS


**I own nothing related to anything in this conglomerate of words. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chloe pulled in late to the driveway of her house after a long day at work, brimming with excitement and wanting nothing but to see her two favorite people in the world. When she stepped out of the car she could hear loud drumming for what sounded to be a march coming from inside the house.

It wasn't until she unlocked and opened the door that she heard the first few lyrics and grinned, quickly making her way up the stairs towards the sound of the music.

_Let's get down to business_

_To defeat the Huns_

_Did they send me daughters_

_When I asked for sons?_

She had to stifle her laughter at the sight before her. Here was her wife and son, Carson, in the living room with all the furniture pushed aside dancing and practicing their karate moves in the living room while the song from Mulan was playing on the TV. Both yelled adorably in time with the soldiers and acted as though they had sticks in their hands like in the scene then continued on with their moves.

_You're the saddest bunch _

_I ever met_

_But you can bet_

_Before we're through_

_Mister, I'll make a man out of you_

The pair continued throwing punches and kicks in the air with grace. It was no surprise to the red head that this movie became one of her son's favorites after Beca insisted the three of them sign up for karate classes. He soaked up any movie he could that included any type of martial arts. It wasn't a strange occurrence for Chloe to come home to the two practicing their moves, often times encouraging her to join them.

This time, however, they were both being truly adorable. But she'll never tell either of them that because Carson is determined he's a badass like his mom and Beca is as stubborn as always. How he caught onto the word badass by the age of 8 is beyond her imagination, but she's positive Beca is the instigator of that one.

Chloe was making sure she stayed out of sight of the pair giggling as they both danced around and did random karate moves at the same time. They even got into a couple of play fights when Beca would get on her knees to be at Carson's height. Chloe made sure to take a few pictures on her phone of this adorable site because the two would surely never let her take them willingly.

Beca got up on the couch and bounced on one of the cushions a few times before flying off and kicking the air gracefully. This action made Chloe smirk at the memory of when the two of them watched the movie together for the first time.

**_The two were snuggled up on the couch when the song came on and Beca began sporting a gigantic grin from ear to ear. Right before the captain started singing, she jumped out of Chloe's arms and started singing and dancing around to the song. She put her hands on her hips, trying to look tough with a scowl on her face, much to Chloe's amusement. Beca then jumped back onto the couch, putting her foot on the back of it to effectively launch herself onto the reclining chair, causing it to recline and tip backwards ultimately sending her flailing towards the kitchen. _**

**_Chloe gasped and couldn't see where her girlfriend landed. She started rising from the couch when her arm was grabbed suddenly causing her to scream and turn to see Beca holding her and just sitting there singing the lyrics with a shit eating grin on her face. Chloe smacked Beca's arm and tried to be mad at her, but that quickly diffused when the brunette jumped up on the couch and launched herself off once again with a kick into the air. _**

**_Beca instantly came back to her girlfriend to instigate a play fight with the red head, which quickly turned into a tickle fight and Chloe gasping for breath. The brunette had Chloe's hands pinned together in one hand above her head and her legs boxing the red heads hips, leaving her right hand to perform the onslaught of tickling. "Stop! Beca!" She gasped and laughed out, but Beca was relentless with her attack. She knew if this assault to her sides were to stop she would need to bring out the big guns. She lifted her hips so Beca would slide forward and have to grip onto her hips to hold on then rolled over, causing the two to crash to the floor with Chloe landing on top. Beca let out a big "oomph!" as her back hit the floor and her eyes wide. Chloe just sported a smug grin and sang with the lyrics, "Mysterious as the dark side of the moon" and gave her a quick peck on the lips before getting up on the couch to watch the rest of the movie. Beca quickly joined her shaking her head. "You're something else, Beale."_**

Chloe returned her attention to the two in front of her as they started singing along with the movie alternating lines back and forth and mimicking the characters voices and Beca singing Mulan's line beautifully. She chided herself thinking she should have been taking a video off all of this.

_I'm never gonna catch my breath!_

_Say goodbye to those who knew me!_

_Boy was I a fool in school for cutting gym!_

_This guy's got em scared to death!_

_Hope he doesn't see right through me!_

_Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!_

As soon as the line "Be a man" was sung, the pair started stomping around, flexing their arms and making goofy stances in time and singing in their deepest voices. Beca made sure to exaggerate and strike a pose as though she was really holding the moon and singing the lyrics, "_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon." _They seemed to be pouring their heart into it as they were doing the moves and singing at the same time at the key change and pivotal point in the song, becoming even more intense when Mulan began climbing the pole. Beca sang (more like yelled) her favorite lyrics once again, "_MYSTERIOUS AS THE DARK SIDE OF THE MOOOOON!_"

Beca and Carson immediately stopped all moves and singing and started doing this intricate clapping and foot stomping pattern at the last acapella verse of the song before yelling and taking a final leap and kick into the air as they did on screen. Chloe laughed, leave it to two music nerds to come up with something like that.

Once the song ended, Carson looked at Beca and said "Again, again Mama!" "Buddy that's the fourth time we've listened to it." Chloe giggled at that and watched as Beca stretched out her back, no doubt going to be sore from all the crazy moves they've been doing. "But I love the song! And it's super fun to watch it backwards!" The young boy squealed. "Plus you can see them do the kicks backwards! Can we do kicks backwards, Mama?" Beca wholeheartedly chuckled at that statement, "I don't know buddy. It seems pretty hard, but we could always try!" With that she started rewinding the VHS.

Chloe figured this would be a good time to come out of hiding to sneak up behind Beca, quickly snaking her arms tightly around her waist and kissed her neck after the brunette jumped. "Boo," the red head said with a smile into her neck. "Chloe! You scared the shit out of me!" "Hey! Not in front of our little ninja." Beca turned around and suspiciously glared at the red head. "How long have you been home?" "Long enough to watch you get down to business to defeat the Huns." The red head smirked at her little joke, she never seems clever enough to get a good one in with the witty and sarcastic brunette.

Chloe looked down to see Carson attached tightly to her leg. "Mommy you're home! You should watch Mama and I do our moves to the song!" Beca's eyes went wide, probably with embarrassment, "I don't know buddy, Mommy seems pretty tired, and maybe we should let her relax." Chloe grinned devilishly at Beca's attempt at not putting an even bigger dent in her badass exterior. "Actually I would love to buddy! I'll just sit over here and watch." She smirked at Beca who shook her head. "You're evil, Mitchell." Chloe just kissed the brunette and sat down on a safe part of the couch, "Nope! Now show me your moves, Mulan." She made sure this time she recorded the whole thing once Beca sighed and pushed play.

Carson suddenly became very serious and nodded at Beca, who mimicked the boy and nodded back. They began the song in a much similar fashion as the last time, only this time Beca pointed and sang, _"mister, I'll make a man out of you" _to Carson during the first few verses. Chloe had to giggle again when Beca attempted her jump off the couch kick that mimicked the one she performed many years prior.

The pair looked as if they were having just as good of a time as they were when they didn't know they were being watched, laughing and smiling the whole time and not holding back on any of their moves. The song came to a close and the pair did their clapping and singing once again while grinning at each other.

When they were finished, Beca turned to Chloe beaming but quickly raised her eyebrow and gave her a "what are you doing" look when she noticed the red head had her phone out in a recording position. "Babe… What are you doing?" Chloe looked up and beamed at her wife, "Just watching you two be adorable." Carson turned around at hearing this and both he and Beca sputtered incoherent words before replying in unison, "We're not adorable! We're badass!" Chloe burst out laughing at this action that surely proved her point. Beca and Carson only looked at each other and smirked before bumping fists.

Carson then proceeded become stoic and stated that he was going to check the perimeter and protect them both from the Hun's. Literally saying, "don't worry mommies I'll defeat the Hun's for you!" Before scampering off with a battle cry. He definitely took after Beca's badass and goofy personality.

Beca sat down on the couch with a sigh. "That kid wears me out. And you say you want more? I don't think I could keep up." Chloe beamed at the brunette, "of course I want more! You're so good with Carson and watching you with a bunch of aca-babies would be insanely adorable!"

Beca pouted, "I'm not adorable"

"I disagree. You're competing with Carson on adorableness."

"Nuh uh, the kid can take that one."

"We'll see. Regardless of your adorableness, you should build up your stamina and stop being such an old woman so you're ready to lead and assemble our little army someday soon."

With this Beca raised her eyebrows at Chloe, "An army? I think that's child labor, babe."

Chloe just shrugged "Eh, I think we could get away with it."

It was then that Carson came back into the room and posed in front of Beca, saluting as he spoke. "The perimeter is clear, captain. All Hun's have been scared off by our badass fighting skills." He continued with his saluted pose, trying not the grin and waiting for Beca to give him some sort of affirmation. All the while Chloe was giggling at the whole situation.

Beca looked at the boy with an amused expression on her face. She smirked before becoming serious and saluting back to the boy. "Very well soldier, now it's time for bed so we can awake at oh nine hundred. Is that clear?" "Ma'am, yes Ma'am!" The boy yelled with a grin on his face. "Very well soldier, you are dismissed." She ended her salute with Carson and he did the same, he started scampering off again to get ready for bed before yelling back, "Mama can we watch A Bug's Life tomorrow?" "Sure thing, buddy! Now go get ready, we'll be up there soon."

Chloe finally burst into a full out belly laugh and Beca just pushed her over. "Hush you!" The red head was gasping for air now as she was trying to calm down. "Oh whatever! Captain of the aca-baby army Mitchell!" Chloe grinned once again suppressing giggle that were threatening to escape her mouth. "See? It's inevitable. We'll have an aca-baby army. You already have one recruit!"

Beca finally grinned, a dopey one at that "Yeah, yeah alright. We can have a little army."

The red head beamed and lunged at the brunette, peppering kisses on her face. "You. Are. The. Best! Did you know that?" "We'll somebody did tell me that once…" Chloe nudged her shoulder playfully "But really you are. Even if you're really adorable, you're still pretty badass for living up to your word so long ago and letting our kids enjoy VHS"

"We'll I am a natural badass and an even more badass mom for exposing him to the awesome that is VHS, that's a known fact. But see? It was a good thing I bought all those videos long ago and to think you thought I was crazy. Pssshhh." The brunette waved her hands in a dismissing motion and gave her wife a smug look.

Chloe just rolled her eyes at the brunette and snuggled into her side. Beca automatically started running her hands through the redheads hair. "Oh by the way, we're not calling anything that has to do with our children aca anything."

"Whatever captain."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this and let me know what you think! I'd sure appreciate it.**


End file.
